The Hunger Maze
by twisty669
Summary: You have to be smart, fast, strong and brave to survive the maze. If you couldn't or didn't do any of these, you wouldn't even last a week. The Blazers are a group of 12 boys until one dies and is replaced with there first ever female tribute. *This is a crossover of The Hunger Games and The Maze Runner. Please no hate and give me some suggestions on how to make it better.
1. The Newbie

***Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or The Maze Runner***

Jesse's P.O.V

Another one dead. He was the newest person to arrive in this so called safe zone. Ryan was a funny bugger too, he was always cracking jokes and making everything more fun. Then those bloody GG's took his life away. Because I'm a med-jack I had to check over his body to make sure there were no signs of life, along with Fergus. I'm just glad I'm not a bagger, I couldn't bury him, or any of the other boys. This place is filled with 11 of us boys now, all aged between 13 and 18. I was the seventh person to arrive in this place but I got the jobs of being a med-jack and and taking care of the newbies. So I got to know everyone and that makes it even harder for me when someone dies.

The boys were running late yesterday and that's how I knew something had gone wrong. When I saw two of the other boys carrying Ryan in, my heart dropped. Everyone says I am the strongest here because I never show emotion but I think it's because I'm use to people dying now.

"Jesse?"

I was knocked back into reality. I turn around to see our leader Tom. He was the first one to arrive here so that's why he got the leadership position. He has dark skin, no hair on his head and was very muscular. His eyes are the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, that I know of anyway.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be strong all the time. You can show emotion, we won't judge."

I nod my head. "I know."

"Then why don't you?"

I couldn't answer his question. Not because I didn't want to but because the loud, familiar sound of the alarm ,signalling that the box is coming up, filled the safe zone. I looked over to where Tom was standing but he had already started running towards the box.

"Bloody hell" I said then started walking towards the box.

I pushed my way through the group of boys that had already surrounded the box. The box had just arrived when I stood on the opposite side to Tom.

"Ready?" he asked.

I give him a nod and then we both grab the handles to open the box.

"One. Two. Three." I said before opening the box.

A gasp escaped Toms mouth before I even looked in the box.

"What the hell?" I said, looking into the box


	2. This Can't Be Right

"What is it?'

"What's happening?"

"It's... It's a girl" I say confused. This isn't right. We've only ever had guys here.

"A girl?"

"What does she look like?"

"Is she hot?"

Too many questions were being asked. I couldn't process anything.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "This is serious. We have never had a girl arrive in the box and all you guys can think about is what she looks like. This isn't right."

I look into the box where the body of the female lays. I follow Tom into the box and study the girl. She is a little shorter than most of us boys and she is quite thin. Her skin is a light brown color with a few freckles running off her nose onto her cheeks. Her hair is hazel brown, wavy and cut just past her shoulders.

Tom and I lifted her up and handed her to two of the other boys. We then climbed out and followed the other boys to the medical house where they placed her on one of the beds. The other med-jack, Fergus, started checking her arms for a pulse.

"How is she?"


	3. The Med-Jacks

He looks up at me and lets out a sigh of relief. Thank god, I thought she was dead. Now I can find out if she knows more than us boys do. Maybe that's why they sent her, to show us the way out.

"You two stay here and look after her. She might know something more than we do." Tom said sternly.

He walked out of the room, probably to make sure everyone has got back to work.

"Are you right here? I will go get us some dinner." I asked Fergus.

"What's the worse that could happen?"

I nod my head and leave the medical house. I started walking towards the food hut but was interrupted by the loud grumbling noise of the maze doors closing. I still can't get over how those giant stone walls open and close.

I arrive at the food hut to find cook had already made mine and Fergus' dinner. Cooks real name is Kyle but we call him Cook because he just loves cooking. He is also one of the only boys that don't go into the maze. Kyle is a medium sized 18 year old. He is average height, has bright orange hair which is shortly cut and is covered in freckles.

"Thanks for making our dinner Cook."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. Hey, you and Fergus better share that girl."

I just glared at him for a few seconds then turned around and walked back to the medical house. When I got to the room I saw Fergus taking some notes in our medical book, we like to keep track of anything that happens.

"What's happened?"

"She mumbled something..."

"What did she say?"

"The maze is to keep peace between... and then i couldn't understand the rest."

What could that mean. To keep peace between who? What? On Ryan's first day he was exactly like this and he mumbled something too but we never got what he said. But when he woke up he couldn't remember anything like the rest of us.

We sat down and began eating our dinner. Kyle had cooked up some steak that we got from our cows and some veggies we had grown. We had just finished dinner and she started tossing and turning. She than quickly sat up and screamed.

"No, not the reaping." she yelled.

Fergus quickly grabbed the medical book and jotted down what she had said. She sat up for a little longer than lied down again. What is she talking about? What reaping?

"Okay, so we are gonna have to stay up all night to see if she says anything else. We will take in turns. You have first shift, got it?"

"Okay Jesse"

"Come get me when it's my turn."

I walked out of the room they are in and go to the room directly across from it. I laid down on the bed in there and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Where am I?

The Next Morning

Destiny's P.O.V

I wake up feeling well rested and look around the room. Where the hell am I? I try to remember anything that may have happened before I fell asleep but nothing came to me. Nothing. I start to panic, where am I? How did I get here? Where is my family? My family, I can't remember them. I try grabbing on to any memory I can. My name and my age. That's all I can remember.

I look around the room again and notice a average height guy with short blonde hair, asleep on a chair beside the bed I'm sleeping on. I grab him by his shirt and throw him to the ground. A knife falls onto the ground and I quickly grab it. I jump on him and pin his arms down with my knees.

"Where am I? and what have you done to me?" I yell at him.

"Jesse." he screams.

I hold my left hand over his mouth and remember I have the knife in my right hand. I hold it up against his throat.

"You are going to tell me where I am and what you have done with me. Got it?' He nods his head. "You scream and I will cut you."

I slowly remove my hand from his mouth and then someone grabs me from behind. I try to escape from the persons grip but they were too strong. The boy who I had pinned down, hits the knife out of my hand then helps the other person pin me to the ground. I start to scream hoping that someone will come save me.

"Shh. We aren't gonna hut ya. Just calm down." The second person said as he put a hand over my mouth.

Something about him made me feel a little bit calm. They waited for me to calm down before they removed the hand from my mouth.

"Where am I? And what have you done to me?"

"You are in the glade. I will tell you more about it later and we haven't done anything to you. Now tell us, what's your name? And how old are ya?"

"My names Destiny and I'm sixteen."

"Okay. Destiny, nice to meet you. My name is Jesse, I am also sixteen and this here is Fergus and he is fifteen. Okay we are gonna let go of you now."

The both let go and that's when I see my chance. I kick both the boys off me and they fall to the ground. I then jump up and start running to the door. I was almost there when a big dark figure jumped in front of me and picks me up.

"You med-jacks seriously got beat up by this scrawny thing." the dark muscular guy laughed.

I look at the two boys that I kicked. Jesse is shorter than Fergus and the dark skinned guy and he is very skinny with not much muscle on him. He has dark brown hair which looks naturally straight and hangs just past his ears.

"She is a feisty one. Had a knife to Fergus' throat."

"Yeah and then we thought she had calmed down so we let her go and she kicked us, unexpectedly."

"Well, looks like we have a fighter. What's your name girly."

"Destiny and I'm sixteen."

"I'm Tom, I'm the leader of this place. Do you know where you are?"

"In the Glade or something, Jesse said."

Tom carried me over to the bed and sat me down on it. He is really muscular and could probably snap me like a twig so I would rather not get on his bad side. He was asking me all these questions that I didn't know the answer too.

"You hungry?" he asked.

I looked down at my stomach and it growled. I didn't realise how hungry I was until now. I looked up at Tom and gave him a quick nod.

"Follow me."


	5. What Is Happening?

The first thing I noticed when I walked out of the building was the great big stone wall, covered by vines, towering over us. I spin on my heels following the wall right around. We're trapped in here. I feel claustrophobic, even thought the glade his huge. I turn around and run back into the building but was stopped by Jesse and Fergus.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked with a look of concern.

"We're trapped in here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We're not trapped. Well we are but not just in this place. Look we will explain everything after breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay.' I say trying to be calm.

We walk back out of the building and started heading towards another building on the far side. I look around at all the buildings and see that most of them are poorly built. Some buildings are made of brick but most are made of wood.

"Did you guys build these buildings?"

"Yup." Was all I got from Fergus, I was expecting a more detailed answer.

We continued to walk to the other building which they called the food hut. This building is half made of bricks and half made of wood. The brick building look like they have been professionally built but the others don't. It looks like they have just used the wood to extend this building.

"How many people live here?"

"Twelve, including you."

These boys were very short with there answers and it was starting to get on my nerves. I could hear people talking from inside the building, I blocked out everything else and listened to the people inside. I was hoping to hear a familiar voice but I couldn't. The boys walked through the door with me right behind them. All of a sudden the talking stops and I look up to see a whole bunch of boys staring at us.

"What are they staring at." I whisper to Tom.

"You." He says harshly then walks off.

I follow Tom and the other two boys to the end of the table and sit down in front of Tom and beside Jesse. I look around and notice that there are only eleven of us boys sitting at the table. I look at the other boys and they are still staring at me.

"Can you stop staring? Seriously, its like you guys have never seen a human being before." I yell at them.

They all look a little startled and turn to face the person sitting in front of them. They all start whispering stuff to each other and I knew I was the main topic.

"Have you guys ever had a new person before? Or am I the first?" I ask Tom.

"No, we have had plenty of newbies before. You're just the only girl we've had since we have been here." He answers.

"So? By plenty you mean twelve newbies right?"

"Wrong. For some strange reason we can only have a maximum of twelve people here. Every time someone dies they send a newbie to replace them and there has been a lot of deaths. So that means a lot of newbies."

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Just over a year." Jesse answers.

My head starts to ache and I start to feel sick.

"Have I." I paused. "Replaced someone?"

I feel even more sick asking but I have to know. The three of them nod their heads slowly and a silence fills the room until a guy with bright orange hair walks out of the room made of bricks with two silver trays full of bacon and eggs.

"You better grab as much as you can, as soon as Kyle puts the tray down. Because the boys aren't gonna wait for ya." Jesse whispers to me.

When Kyle puts down the trays everyone reaches out and grabs as much as they can, I do the same. I throw the food I grabbed on my olate and go to grab some more but was surprised to see it was all gone. I look down at my plate and see that I have one egg and two pieces of bacon.

"You have small hands and you weren't quick enough." Jesse says obviously feeling sorry for me. "Here have some of mine."

He grabs some bacon and another egg off his plate and places it on mine.

"Thank you."

I was rushed and told to eat faster as we had a big day ahead of us. What could be so important that I need to rush breakfast, it's not like there is much to see in this place. When I ate my last bite Tom dragged me out of the food hut by my arm and made me sit on a bench and face the stone wall. We sat there staring for ten minutes before anything happened. Two boys were standing at the wall waiting for something, but what was it?

"Watch closely now." Tom said.

The middle of the wall started rumbling and then slowly started sliding across the ground. It made a loud grumbling noise that echoed through the glade and hurt my ears. It's impossible, how can two giant stone doors open.

"Unbelievable." I say under my breath.

The two guys who were standing at the wall disappeared down the long corridor then turned a corner.

"Come on lets go." I scream excitedly.

Tom grabs my right shoulder and forces me back down on the bench. I tried getting up but he is stronger than I am.

"What are you doing? Why aren't we leaving like those two?"

"It's dangerous out there and it's not our turn to run the maze."

"A maze? Look, you better start explaining what is going on here or I'm gonna..."

He cuts me off.

"Gonna what? In case you haven't noticed I'm not as weak as the med-jacks." He said surprisingly calm.

He stood there staring at me with his bright blue eyes. Something about his eyes make me calm.

"Now what do you want to know."

"Everything."

"Okay, where do I begin."

"The very beginning."

"Well I was the first Blazer to arrive in the glade."

"What the hell is a Blazer?"

"We are the Blazers, that's what we call ourselves. Anyway everyday a new Blazer arrived in the box and the first eight arrived with a farm animal, a bag of fruit and some wood. 2 pigs, 2 sheep, 2 cows and 2 chickens. So we used the wood to build pens for the animals. after the eighth person everyone came up with raw meat and vegetable seeds. The seventh person to come up was a boy named Chris, he had a note with him that said 'In two weeks and every week after that, there will be supplies at the Cornucopia in the middle of the maze.' On the thirteenth day no body came up in the box, it was strange because every day before that someone came up. The fourteenth day the maze doors opened and two of our boys went in there to check it out. We never saw those two boys again because the doors closed just as it was getting dark. The fifteenth day we timed how long the doors were open for and we got two more newbies."

"How did you time?"

"Our watches. We all have one, even you."

I look down at my wrist and sure enough there is a watch. It is a light brown colour and looks almost like wood. It also has a big number seven carved into the side of it.

"For some reason we all have a different number on ours and they are different colours and made of different material. Like look at mine it has a one carved into the side and is decorated in gems. And every time someone dies a newbie comes up with an identical watch to the person who died. Anyway, on the sixteenth day Floyd and I went into the maze with a pen and paper to map which path we took. What we ran into was unbelievable."


	6. The Maze

"Was it the bodies of the two boys?"

"No. It was two bodies though, two female bodies. There were two girls standing there looking shocked. The first girl was tall and had wavy, sandy blonde hair that fell just above her elbows and her eyes were a nice dark blue. We found out later that her name was Brooklyn. The other girl was average height and had curly brown hair, her skin was pale and that made her brown eyes stand out. We also found out that her name was Chicago. We talked for a while and found out that they come from a group like this, only they had girls. We arranged to meet with them the next day at the same place. Floyd and I decided to keep this between us until we know for sure if we can trust them. The next day we had some trouble finding the place we were going to meet up because the maze had changed but we finally go there. We arranged some more stuff like halving the supplies at the cornucopia as it is only fair. Floyd and I organised for two more boys to come with us on the day of the supplies. We got to the cornucopia first, while we waited for the supplies and for the girls to arrive we talked about what might be in the cornucopia."

"What's the cornucopia look like anyway?"

"The cornucopia is a giant golden horn-shaped cone with a curved tail. Anyway the girls finally arrived also with two more people, we talked about the supplies until an alarm went off, indicating that the supplies were about to arrive. This part is kind of a blur because it happened so fast but three of the girls started attacking us, we weren't expecting it so they had the element of surprise on their side. Some how they got all four of us to the ground. When I got up from the ground I saw Floyd had Brooklyn up against the wall and was saying something, she looked terrified of him and ran off. We grabbed what was left at the cornucopia and headed back to the glade. We swore that if we ever seen one of those GG's we would kill them and now everyone runs the maze but only two a day, except for supply day. We have four Blazers running on supply day."

"Why do you call yourselves the Blazers anyway?"

"Well our two youngest, Tristan and Radek, were the eleventh and twelfth people to arrive and they are only thirteen so you could imagine they were a mess. We needed to keep them occupied so we gave them the job to pick a name for our group. At first they were combining their names to make up a group name. Like one of them was Radtans. Anyway they eventually decided on making actual names and I don't know why but they wouldn't give up on the name Blazers. So we had no choice but to agree."

"well that was nice of you to keep them occupied."

"Yeah."

We sat there in silence for awhile just staring into the maze.

"So, did you ever see them again?"

"Of course." He laughs. "We see them every supply day and sometimes just on normal running days. But the GG's aren't our biggest problem."

"What is then?"

"Mutts."

"Mutts?"

"Yup mutated animals. The most occurred Mutt is the werewolves."

"Werewolves?" I ask, a shiver going down my spine.

"Mmhm. They don't kill you though, they just bite you several times and while they do that they inject this venom into you. You have three hours before." He gulps. "Before you become one of them."

I freeze. Suddenly I just want to run back to the bedroom I woke up in and just hide under the bed.

"Don't worry though. You're safe inside the glade. They only come out at night and on supply days."

I sigh in relief. I don't want to go into the maze anymore, I just want to stay here.

"Is there anyway we can stop people from changing into them?" I ask.

"Yeah there is a serum at the Cornucopia. It's rare but if you inject the person who got bitten they won't turn into a Mutt."

"Do you have any?"

"A couple. Usually as soon as we get one we have to use it."

"How did you first find out about these 'Mutts'?"

"It was the second supply day. We knew around about what time the box would come up so we left. It was Chris, Jesse, Floyd and I. We had weapons this time so we could defend ourselves. I had a sword, Jesse had throwing knives, Chris had an axe and Floyd had a scythe. Anyway we were the first ones there but not even a minute and the GG's had arrived."

"Why are they called the GG's?"

"Stands for The Girl Group. Anyway we stared at them for a little and then Floyd shouted to them.

'So GG's you decide to show your faces.'

'Well I'm surprised to see you guys had the guts, due to the fact we kicked your asses last time." One of the girls shouted.

She knew they wouldn't have beaten us if we were ready. We weren't expecting it, that's the only reason they beat us, also it didn't fell right hitting a girl at the time. Floyd was wearing a smile, he was prepared for the bloodbath that was about to happen. He had been waiting for it the whole week. Me on the other hand, I didn't want to kill Brooklyn. I had grown a friendship with her and I just knew she wouldn't do anything like that, it was her idea in the first place to split the supplies. The alarms went off and we were ready to fight, one of the girls screamed but we didn't take it seriously. That is until a sandy brown werewolf was standing behind them. We went to make an escape but there was a black werewolf standing behind us, drool dripping from its mouth. We backed up to the far wall and met the GG's there, not intentionally.

'We have to fight' Floyd said.

All us Blazers nod. A knife flew past my ear and hit the werewolf in the eye. That's when I realised it was Jesse, we all ran towards the Mutt and started attacking. I tried to slash the wolves leg only getting a few hits in. For some strange reason it was really fast and dodged most of my attacks. Then I hear a scream from one of the girls, we all looked over and that's when the wolf took its chance. It grabbed Chris in its mouth and threw him in to the side of the cornucopia. He was unconscious. Jesse ran inside the cornucopia grabbed a bag and filled it with supplies. He also grabbed a bow and arrow. He shot at its back legs and Floyd and I attacked the front legs. The Mutt eventually fell to the ground so we ran over to Chris, picked him up and ran for our lives."

"Did you get the serum?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"What happened to him?"

"Well he woke up after an hour of being bitten and said he had seen things. He tried telling us what but every time he did, he tried strangling himself. Then he got wild and started attacking us, so we tied him to the bed. Two and a half hours went by and he got hairy. Three hours came and he broke out of the rope, ran outside and changed into a werewolf."

Toms eyes fell and he stared at the ground. He must have been close to Chris. Well I guess everyone here will be close to each other.

"Did he run into the maze?"

"No. The doors had closed, the only choice was to." He paused. "To kill him. It was hard but we had to. We couldn't let anyone else be bitten."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes. Tom sniffles and wipes his eyes. It's weird because he looks like he would never cry. I put my arm around his shoulder and pull him in for a hug.

"Let's go find Jesse." He says, pushing me away.

"What for?"

"He will show you around the place and then take you to our training room."

"One more question?" I ask quickly.

He turns his head and raises his eyebrows at me.

"What number was Chris? I mean the number on his watch?"

He sighs

"Number seven, just like you."

**AN:** Never done an Authors Note before, so I thought I would give it a try. Anyway thank you for reading my story and for giving me feed back and stuff. Also my girlfriend is writing the same story but from the GG's P.O.V. So if you want to go read from their P.O.V please go to Movellas and read The Killing Maze it will be much appreciated.


	7. What Weapons?

Tom leads me to the mapping hut, where they sketch down what path they took in the maze. I think of how hard it must be trying to avoid the mutts, the GG's and trying to remember the way you went. It seems like it would be difficult. Inside the hut is full of chest, chairs, tables, paper and pencils.

What's inside the chest?" I ask whoever is listening.

"The maps that have already been scribbled down." Jesse says. "I thought I would have a look at them, see if anything has changed over the last couple of days."

"Well?" Tom ask.

"Same results. The maps pattern haven't changed since we got here. But I'll check again when Quinn and Ashton get back today."

"Why do you keep checking them if the pattern never changes?" I ask.

"Well I thought they may have."

"Why?" As I ask the question the answer hits me. "It's because of me isn't it?"

"Yes." Jesse hesitates. "We all thought because a female came up it may have been a sign of the maze changing.'

For some reason this angers me, so I push Tom and run as fast as I can. I don't know where I'm heading until I'm at the maze doors. I just stare into the maze and see some silver bug thing with a cylindrical body about three inches in diameter and ten inches in length. It has twelve jointed legs running the length of its body. A bright, blinding red light is emitted through the beetle's eye.

"Destiny. Don't go in there." Tom shouts from behind me.

"What is that?" I ask. His eyes catch the red light.

"It's a beetle blade." he says. "It's how the creators watch what we are doing and they also alert the mutts and tell them where we are."

Tom picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I try to break free but he is to strong for me. He walks me back to the mapping hut and drops me on the ground. A sharp pain shoots across my back and I let out a yelp.

"Look after her.' He says to Jesse and walks off.

"Come on, follow me." Jesse says.

"Oh no I'm fine, thanks for asking though." I say with sarcasm.

"No problem. Now come on." He laughs.

I brush the hair out of my face and follow him we walk into the forest area and I notice he is wearing a sleeveless jacket. Its obviously not designed to keep you warm because its not cold and the jacket isn't made out of that type of material. What could it be used for?

"Its a little hot to be wearing a jacket don't you think?"

He turns around with the right side of his vest clutched in his hand and held out to reveal a bunch of knifes in little pockets. That jacket was obviously designed to hold them so its easier to carry a heap of them. He pulls one out and reveals that its actually a kunai throwing dagger. He places it back in his pocket and continues to walk. We eventually come upon a grey cement building with no windows. I open my mouth to ask what it is but Jesse beats me to it.

"Its the training room and its in the bush so its harder for the GG's to find. If they somehow get in here anyway."

"Okay. Why are we hear."

"Well you're gonna need a weapon.' He says. "You get to try a bunch of them out and then I have to pick two for you."

"What other weapon do you have?"

"A long bladed knife." He says as he shows me the sheath that's attached to his belt.

We walk into the room to find a young kid standing in the middle of the room with a bow in hand. He doesn't have any arrows in sheath on his back and I cant figure out why until I see one sticking out of a wooden mans head. I look around the room and see a dozen of the wooden men with arrows stick out of their heads or where their hearts would be. He doesn't notice us at first and collects all the arrows from the wooden figures.

"His name is Tristan. His only thirteen and is the best shooter we have." Jesse whispers to me.

"Ohh hey guys. How long have you been standing there?" Tristan ask.

Tristan is pretty short for his age and has wavy blonde hair that falls just below his ears and a fringe on the left side of his face. He is skinny, like most people here are, and has a cute little face.

"Just got here before you started collecting your arrows."

"Hey Destiny. I'm Tristan."

"How do you know my name?" I ask curiously.

"Word spreads fast around here." He replies with a smile.

"Well we better get started." Jesse interrupts.

"Okay. Catch you guys later." He says then runs out of the room.

Jesse walks over to one of the shelves along the wall and grabs an axe from. He hands it to me and tells me to give it a try. I stand in the middle of the room while he types something on the keyboard in the wall. The wooden figures start moving around the room and getting closer to me.

"You got to kill each one to make them stop. Otherwise they are gonna keep running into you." Jesse shouts.

As on queue one of the wooden figures runs into me knocking me on my butt. I grab the axe off the ground and slam it right into the back of the figure. It stops moving and the red light for its eyes turn off. Another wooden figure is about to hit me from behind but I spin around and slam the axe into its stomach. I pull it out but the lights haven't turned off yet so I slam the axe into its head. I can hear one coming up behind me so I pull the axe out, spin around and throw the axe. It hits the wooden figure in the head and its eyes shut down immediately.

Jesse's P.O.V

The training session with Destiny has finally finished. She ended up wanting to use every weapon available. I don't blame her though, she got over a eight for nearly every weapon she used. Most people only get an eight or above on four to five weapons. I am surprised and I have no intentions of hiding it. She looks at me and smiles, her teeth perfectly straight. I give her a nod and look at the slip of paper that came from the wall, it is suppose to tell me what two weapons to give them but Destiny's tells me five weapons.

"Come on already." She says, frustration filling her voice. "What weapons do I get?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly. The machine usually tells us what two weapons but yours has five weapons."

"What?"

"Yeah. So I'm going to give you a choice out of the five. You get to choose out of an axe, kunai throwing daggers, a halberd, a spiked mace and bow and arrows. Oh and of course a knife or a sword if you want."

"Umm I think I will go with an axe and the kunai throwing daggers."

"Okay."

I show her to the shelf with the axes and she picks an axe with a black blade and a green handle. After I let her use the axe on the wooden figures and then I show her to the kunai throwing daggers. She picks a jacket similar to the one I have and fills all the little pockets with the daggers. I let her test the kunai throwing daggers and I have to say she is pretty quick at it. When she finishes we leave and head straight for the cooking hut. We are half way there when the maze doors start to close.

"Has anyone ever been stuck in the maze over night?" She ask me.

"Yes. One or two have."

"Did they survive?"

"Nope. Nobody ever survives a night in the maze."

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been busy. I promise I will try and update sooner. Thank you for following!


End file.
